Girl's Tournement of Heroes
by R.T.B.W
Summary: Instead of the boys competing now a group of super girls compete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
**I do not own Teen Titans but I do own some of the characters in this story.   
** Hi, this is my fanfic…yo. The first chapter is sorta short but don't  
worry the others will be longer. I hope you enjoy it and please write reviews. I love reviews! I'll reply to them too!  
This story is dedicated to Kathleen and Ariel. You guys friggen rock!**  
**

It was just a regular day at the Titan's Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Robin was training downstairs. Starfire was eagerly  
waiting for her turn to play video games and Raven was practicing new

Spells and forms of meditation upstairs in her room.  
Suddenly the TV flickered and the game turned off.  
'W-what,' Cyborg said, his mouth falling open.

Beast Boy went rigid and fell over.  
'I do not understand, friends. Is this some sort of thing that happens when you lose,'Starfire asked, innocently.  
'Um, no Star, I think it's broken,' Cyborg said, but just as he got up a man in a black suite with dark hair and a flashy smile appeared on the screen.  
'Hello Titans. I am Mr. Hon,' he said, happily.  
'What is it that you want,' Starfire asked.  
The man smiled sympathetically,' don't worry. I'm here for good reasons, but please, before I explain my reason I would like all the Titans to hear this.'  
'I'll get them,' Cyborg said, questionably looking at the other two.  
It only took a few minutes before Cyborg returned with Robin and Raven.  
Robin suspiciously narrowed his eyes,' what's going on?'  
'Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy, Do you remember when you were taken away by The Master of Games to be in the Tournament of Heroes?' Mr. Hon said.  
Robin stepped forwardly and glared at the screen, 'you mean when my friends were tricked and put into danger? Yes, we remember. What's of it?'  
'I got wind of that and I thought of an excellent idea. Instead of the boys competing. I have made a list of super girls to compete while they're friends – and the boys from the Tournament of Heroes – watch from the stands. It is completely safe though and there will be no danger to come to the losers. Instead they will walk to the stands and join those who are watching. It is not held in another dimension but in a small town between Jump City and Gotham City, Highland Town. Everyone else has already agreed to come. All I need is your answer and it is optional. Will you, Starfire and Raven, compete?'  
Starfire looked over at Robin to see his expression. Raven frowned and thought hard. Robin nodded and the girls smiled.  
'Oh, this is so great! ', Starfire said, jumping into the air grinning,' Thank you, Robin!'  
'If anything weird happens though…' Robin said, staring straight at Mr. Hon.

'…I'll be on it. I knew it last time. I'll be able to tell if it happens again', Cyborg said, grinning at Robin.  
Robin grinned back, thankful he had such a loyal friend. Raven walked over to the others and hid a smile under her hood.  
' Great. It will be held tomorrow around noon. See you then Titans,' Mr. Hon said, smiling and the TV went back to Beast Boy and Cyborg's game.  
'Alright!' Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping up onto the couch and grabbing his controller.  
Cyborg handed his to Starfire and she giggled happily,' so much glorious excitement in only a few minutes!'  
Raven went back up to her room but Cyborg went close to Robin and they started to talk in hushed whispers.  
'You think it's safe?' Cyborg whispered.  
' I don't know but we'll be there and watching the whole thing so if anything fishy is going on we've got to notice something,' Robin replied.  
Suddenly Beast Boy popped up between them,' Dudes! Don't be so negative. We'll be watching a bunch of good looking ladies all day long!  
How bad can that be?'  
Cyborg rolled his eyes and Robin grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Another chapter! And still no reveiws (sigh). I have all the way up to chapter four done so I'll probably have those up pretty quickly. That'll be alot to read for the few (or none according to lack-of-reviews i've had) of you that just start reading. Well, I'm going to go write somemore. Bye!

**

* * *

**

'Ooo, I cannot wait!' Starfire said, joyfully.  
It was almost eleven in the morning and the Titans were preparing to drive out to Highland Town.  
Robin smiled at Starfire, 'I wonder who will be competing.'  
' I dunno, but what I do know is that there will plenty of pretty girls there to flirt with and comfort when they loose,' Beast Boy said, dreamily.  
' Yes, and I can see how they will welcome you with open arms,' Raven said, sarcastically.  
'You really think so, Raven!' Beast Boy exclaimed.  
Robin and Cyborg laughed.  
'Oh, (--') It was a joke,' Beast boy muttered.  
'Cars ready!' Cyborg yelled,' C'mon y'all.'  
The Titans piled into Cyborg's car, Cyborg driving, Robin in the passenger seat, and the rest in the back. Beast Boy and Starfire chatted happily but loudly about the upcoming event. Raven's eye twitched.  
' Remind me why I have to sit in the back with these two?' Raven muttered, angrily.  
'Sorry Raven, but it won't be long. Only about half an hour drive', Robin said, smiling sympathetically at Raven.  
The next few minutes passed and they soon pulled into the parking lot of the competition stadium. Everyone got out and gazed up at the stadium.  
It was a fair size and had signs of the different elements painted on the front. The doors were open wide and a sign above the door read: Welcome Competitors and Viewers of the Woman's Tournament of Heroes!

Robin looked at Cyborg and they began to walk towards the entrance.  
'Oh, how exciting this shall be!' Starfire said, flying beside them.  
'Happy, happy, joy joy', Raven murmured, sarcastically.  
When they walked in the doors they found themselves in a hall where a group of people stood. Upon their entrance one happened to turn.  
'Hey, Robin! Good to see you!' shouted Speedy and waved them over to the crowd.  
Robin hurried forward and greeted Speedy with a firm handshake.  
'Good to see you as well. Been practicing any new moves?'  
'Tons'.  
They smiled at each other knowingly. Aqualad also greeted the Titans but the other people (Gizmo, Wildebeest and Joto) hung back, not knowing the Titans that well it would've been uncomfortable.  
'Raven and Starfire you have to go into the stadium and meet the other girls then they'll call us in when you're ready', Aqualad said, pointing towards a door.  
Robin looked at Raven,' will you be alright?'  
'We'll be fine. If anything happens we'll call you. I don't sense anything coming from there except some people,' she replied.  
Robin nodded and watched as the girls went through the doors.

The boys chatted amongst each other while they waited. Robin and Speedy were fantasizing about new amazing weapons they could add to their collections. Beast Boy and Aqualad argued over who could beat who. Cyborg checked his machines for anything strange and the others…well they just stood around.  
Shortly Mr. Hon walked out and greeted them.  
' Hello Boys! The girls are ready but are you ready?'  
The boys cheered and followed him through a side door into the stands.  
' Alright I have to go down onto the stage but help yourself to concessions and enjoy the show!' Mr. Hon grinned.  
'Concessions? Free?' Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Gizmo said in unison.  
They raced each other to the concession stand and filled up they're trays.

Mr. Hon jumped onto the floating stage. He was tall and looked very handsome standing there. A giant screen was beside him with the words, Tournament of Heroes, written on it. He turned on the microphone and the speakers screeched loudly for a few seconds. Mr. Hon cleared his throat.  
' Welcome all to the Woman's Tournament of Heroes! If you will kindly direct your attention to the screen behind me I will introduce the competitors,' the screen changed to show a picture of Raven and as Mr. Hon spoke it changed to show her doing her different attacks, ' meet Raven. A dark but powerful girl who uses magic to fight her opponents. She levitates and meditates but she's one tough girl!' Then the screen changed to Starfire and her moves, 'Next we have Starfire. A beautiful alien girl from the planet Tameran. She uses her super strength and star bolts to defeat her opponents. Don't let her beautiful eyes fool you; she can melt you with them! ' The crowd laughed, including Robin. Then the screen changed to a bunch of webs, and then amongst the webs was a girl in a red and black outfit,' here we have Spidergirl. Daughter of the original web slinger and just as strong. She can reel you in with her webs and sting you like a black widow. Watch out here comes the Spidergirl!' (A/n: Now that's funny! starts laughing) the screen changed next to a girl in a black strapless top, skirt, and knee length boots. She had a cape as well. Her hair was long and dark and fell to her lower back. Some might call her sexy (a/n: I'm so full of myself – NOT!),' Here we have the entrancing and attractive Falcon. She doesn't have super powers like the rest but she does pack a powerful punch. Some who know her call her The girl wonder and a wonder she is,' Robin raised his eyebrow slightly and along with the other boys watched intensely as the girl moved gracefully with each attack,' Next is the real wonder girl, Wondergirl! With her golden lasso she can lasso you into love or into a brutal attack. She loves her country but don't take her as a softy. I don't think she'd like that very much – ouch!' Mr. Han cringed as Wondergirl powerfully kicked an enemy in the face,' Last but not least we have Bumblebee. This is the girl who can really give you an awful sting. She can shrink into the size of a regular bee but with 10 times the punch! This is a girl I wouldn't want to mess with – but maybe some of you guys would like to be her honey.'

The screen changed to a shot of all the girls standing together. Starfire was floating in the air with her hands lit with star bolts. Bumble bee was beside Star, her arms folded and a pout on her face. Raven stood at the side beside Falcon with her black magic surrounding her. Spidergirl was hanging upside down from a web and Falcon was in a martial arts pose with a long katana. The boys clapped and some of them whistled (in wildebeest's case…snorting).  
'I thought this was a tournament not a show where we get to pick which girl we want to date,' Robin whispered to Speedy.  
Speedy nodded. But they both couldn't help staring at the girls, especially Falcon and Starfire.  
' Dude, what did I tell you? Hot girls! Do you think I have a chance with that Spidergirl?' Beast Boy said nudging Robin,' Maybe she owns a moped.'  
Beast Boy went into a daze, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.  
'Um?' Robin said his eyebrow raised.  
'Yo, Robin, looks like "Falcon the Girl Wonder" was made for you. She's into that martial arts stuff. Look it says here in this pamphlet,'Cyborg said, passing Robin a small book.

Robin quickly read over the girl's profile and quickly took a look at her picture. It did seem like she was a perfect match. She even had a utility belt with exploding throwing ninja stars. Robin nodded and handed the book back to Cyborg. Something inside him screamed,' WHAT ABOUT STARFIRE!' but then the other half said 'It's not official. You're not her boy. You can like whoever you want. Plus, this Falcon chick is perfect for you – and beautiful!' Then the first half piped up again'Yeah, but Starfire is beautiful too. Who cares if it's not official?'  
Robin shook his head and focused on other things. Like the girl's agility and moves but he couldn't help straying back to this new feeling inside him. He got butterflies in his stomached and quickly got up to get a drink before the fight started.

* * *

Hi again! See this chapters more longer and more detaily. The rest of the chapters will be this way. I'm curious. Out of the girls you read about which one(s) do you want to win or which ones do you like? Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters!  
Replies to reviews:  
**Jabari**:I wanted to put some of those people but only chose two. I hope you still like the story!  
**Coolio4eva:** Hehe, thanks…yo.  
**Heroine of the Valley:** That's cool. I'm going to have Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Wondergirl, Spidergirl, and a made-up character Falcon.  
**Ariel:** I loooove you Ariel! Miss you too.  
**phoenix:** You got my e-mail lol.

Robin settled back into his seat with a drink just as Mr. Hon started pressing a couple buttons on a remote and the stadium began to change. Sucking on his straw he stared, curiously.

A large metal cage came up from the ground and the door swung loosely open. The boys stared down and started asking each other who they thought would be fighting first. Some said who they _hoped_ were fighting first.  
' And the first two girls to fight are …'

Inside a room at the side of the stadium the girls waited. They already knew what order they were fighting in but they didn't know who they're opponents were. They weren't allowed to tell either. Falcon, Wondergirl, and Spidergirl all stood together. They obviously knew each other before they came. Raven and Starfire stood with Bumblebee but all the girls chatted together.  
'I'm kind of nervous,' said Bumblebee,' I can fight against criminals but I dunno about fighting my friends in front of a crowd.'  
'Don't worry, I'm sure you shall be victorious,' Starfire said happily.  
'Its only for fun though,' Falcon muttered.  
A bell sounded and Spidergirl and Bumblebee looked a bit queasy.  
'That's me,' they said in unison then smiled at each other.  
'Hey opponent,' Bumblebee said.  
Spidergirl smiled then waved goodbye to Falcon and Wondergirl as they exited. They walked through the doors into the bright stadium and they were instantly shocked at the loud cheers from the crowd.

The boys watched as Bumblebee and Spidergirl walked into the stadium.  
They looked shocked and scared but the boys cheered loudly for them and they soon relaxed.  
'Spidergirl! Hey, Spidergirl!' Beast Boy shouted from the crowd.  
Spidergirl turned, her strawberry blonde hair moving gracefully with her and looked straight at him. BB held up a sign with a moped on it.

Suddenly they turned into chibis with hearts in their eyes and hugged. (A/n: So cute. So not the Spidergirl I know but oh well).  
Cyborg smiled down at Bumblebee. Her black and yellow outfit fit perfectly over her curves. Her wings fluttered slightly. She smiled back then winked at him. They both blushed.

'Alright boys! You ready girls?' Mr.Hon said and the girls nodded curtly,' please enter the cage and take opposite sides.'  
The girls looked at each other then walked into the cage and took opposite sides.  
'Ready? Go!'  
The crowd cheered wildly. Bumblebee flew into the air and quickly flung stingers at Spidergirl. Spidergirl dodged them swiftly by shooting a web into the air. Then she swung and kicked Bumblebee. Bumblebee flew backwards and hit the cage wall. Spidergirl did a back flip and grabbed onto the cage bars. Bumblebee flew towards Spidergirl and then shrunk into a tiny bee. She stung Spidergirl repeatedly and Spidergirl swatted at the sky but accidentally slipped. She caught herself just on time and swung to the other side of the wall.  
'If I want to beat her I have to make this cage fit to my advantage,' Spidergirl thought.  
She spun some webs in each of the corners. Bumblebee grew back to her normal size. She flung more stingers at Spidergirl but Spidergirl wrapped them in a web and they fell to the floor. Bumblebee flew towards Spidergirl and they began a midair boxing match. Bumblebee had the advantage because she could fly and didn't have to hold onto something.

'Use the cage to your advantage!' Spidergirl thought, eager to win.  
Spidergirl began to swing around the cage with Bumblebee on her tail.  
She kept doing this long enough for Bumblebee to become determined to catch her.  
'Ha!' she thought.  
She swung directly to one of her webs then swerved. Bumblebee tried to swerve too but it was too late. She was caught in the web! She shrunk her size but Spidergirl quickly shot another web at her. Bumblebee was stuck.  
Spidergirl slowly sunk to the floor.  
' And the winner is … SPIDERGIRL!'

Spidergirl punched a fist in the air and the crowd cheered, especially Beast Boy'  
'Oh Yeah!' Beast Boy shouted.  
' Way to go, Bumble, You did your best!' Cyborg shouted.  
Bumblebee was brought down and the opponents shook hands. Then Bumblebee walked into the crowd and Spidergirl went back through the door.

'There will be a short intermission,' Mr.Hon said.  
Wildebeest and Gizmo ran to the bathroom.  
'Nice try,' Cyborg said, greeting Bumble bee.

Robin patted her on the back and showed her to their seats.  
' Thanks, that spider is one good fighter,' Bumble bee sighed.  
' Don't worry, you did great too. She beat you once but it doesn't mean she's any better than you. Spidergirl had an advantage and that's what helped her win,' Robin said.  
Bumblebee nodded but still looked a bit glum.  
'Hey Bee, want to go get something to drink,' Cyborg asked, quietly.  
She smiled and they got up to go to concession.  
' Dude,' Beast Boy shouted, running towards Robin, ' They're giving away not just free food but these too,'  
He held up his hand that had a giant foam glove on it that said ' Go Starfire' and holding in his other hand he had a bag and a flag that read ' Go Raven!' on it.  
'Wow, those are cool,' Robin said taking a hat out that read 'Titans are #1.' (A/n: I have a teen titan's hat. It's awesome! . )  
The other boys saw these things and quickly got up to grab things for the girl they were supporting. Robin saw Beast boy slip a shirt over his head and on the shirt were the words ' Webslinga Rocks!'  
' Hey BB, do you have any other stuff in there? Not Starfire and Raven – or Spidergirl?', Robin asked.  
Beast Boy looked confused for a second then smiled,' Dude, Don't worry, I got you a Falcon glove.'  
' Oh, erm, thanks Beast Boy, ' Robin said, blushing and taking the glove.

Beast Boy sniggered.  
Speedy sat down on the other side of Robin. He had on a Falcon shirt, a Spidergirl hat, a Wondergirl glove, a Raven glove, Bumblebee wings, and a Starfire flag.  
'Um, ' Beast Boy and Robin said staring wide-eyed at Speedy.  
'I didn't know who to support because they're all so good so I got one of everything,' Speedy explained.  
Robin nodded and smiled and Beast Boy just shrugged.  
Robin noticed that Aqualad took to draping a large American flag over his shoulders and marching around with what looked like all the Wondergirl merchandise. (A/n: I'm totally wearing my hat!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
hhgbh:** I like Raven too. Shes alot like me but i took the test and i'm Robin...soooo yeah.. Happy reading!  
I like my story. I like where its going and I hope you do too. Oo interesting..Teen Titans is on right now..  
Its the Terra one where shes like ' I have done horrible things..blah blah blah'. Man, if Terra wasen't a stone she'd  
totaly be in this story but shes a stone...

**

* * *

**The arena was changing while all this was happening. The metal cage sunk into the ground and instead poles spurted from the ground and circled in a staircase form.  
Mr. Han appeared back on the stage and the crowd hushed,' Okay crowd, the fights about to start! Our next opponents are…' 

In the little room where the girls waited another bell sounded. Spidergirl and Falcon hugged Wondergirl as she prepared to leave.  
'It looks like we shall be fighting each other,' Starfire said, ' I wish you good luck friend!'  
She crushed Wondergirl in a giant hug then waved goodbye to Raven.  
They went through the doors and were as well shocked at the loud cheers from the crowd.  
The boys seemed to be cheering louder then before or maybe it just seemed that way now that they were outside.

Maybe the crowd was cheering louder. There were two more hot girls about to fight. Starfire was gorgeous but Aqualad couldn't help staring at the amazing Wondergirl.  
Her hair was long and blonde with brown highlights in it. It was cut slanted and fell down to the middle of her back.  
Carefully placed on the top of her head was a golden tiara and in her hand was a long golden lasso.  
Her red shirt clung to her and the sleeves wove and met behind her neck. Her blue skirt came just above her knees and her black boots came just above her ankle.  
Aqualad was entranced.

Wondergirl, on the other hand, was nervously watching the crowd.  
She desperately wanted to get back in to Falcon and Spidergirl and tell them about the creepy fish man that was staring at her and waving tiny American flags.

' Hes not all that creepy,' she thought,' He _is_ kinda cute.'

Wondergirl blushed.

'Hello friends,'Starfire giggled and waved at Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
Robin waved back and smiled at her. Beast Boy stood up and waved all his Starfire merchandise at her. Competitively Aqualad stood up waved his Wondergirl merchandise. Beast Boy saw him and glared. He began to yell 'Go Star Go!' Aqualad took out a sound maker and made as much sound as he could. Angrily Beast Boy pulled out a trumpet and blew . Everyone went quiet and stared at him.  
Mr. Hon's eyes were wide and round,'er- thank you B-Beast Boy.Are you ready ladies?'  
Starfire and Wondergirl walked onto the arena floor, opposite sides as usual.  
'Go!'

Starefire flew up into the air and threw starbolts at Wondergirl. Wondergirl jumped on top of the first pole then began to jump onto each one as Starfire flung her starbolts, missing her each time. Wondergirl got to the last pole and Starfire flew up to her. Starfire swung a punch but Wondergirl ducked and kicked Starfire. Starfire flew back and flipped then caught herself. Wondergirl took out her lasso and flung it around a pole. She jumped off her pole and landed on another just as Starfire shot bolts out of her eyes. Suddenly Wondergirl slipped. She fell back off the pole but grabbed the edge of the pole she was on. Starfire flew quickly over and watched as Wondergirl pulled herself up then she shot at her with her starbolts. Wondergirl jumped out of the way and landed in a crouched position on another pole. Starfire shot some bolts through her eyes at the pole and burned right through it. The pole wobbled and Wondergirl fell off backwards. She desperately tried to lasso a pole but instead she lassoed Starfire. Starfire struggled to get up while Wondergirl climbed up her rope. Wondergirl swung over and landed on top of a pole. She took off her tiara and flung it at Starfire. It cut the lasso and freed Starfire then went flying back to Wondergirl who placed it carefully on her head. Starfire was in shock. This was supposed to be a fight. Wondergirl could have easily won with Starfire in that situation. Wondergirl lassoed Starfire again and jumped down onto a lower pole so Starfire smashed into one of the poles. Wondergirl freed her again and as Starfire flew towards her swung her rope and hit her away. Starfire flew past the rope and air tackled Wondergirl. Wondergirl fell but couldn't catch herself. She was just about to hit the ground and the crowd gasped. Nets whipped out and caught her.  
' And the winner is Starfire (A/n: sorry Ariel!). Congratulations! Good try Wondergirl,' Mr. Hon said, clapping.

The crowd cheered as Starfire giggled and waved. Wondergirl made her way to the stands and secretly shot a dirty look at Starfire.  
' Stupid ditz', Wondergirl thought.

Aqualad met her at the gate he had made sure to leave all his 'Go Wondergirl!' signs behind. Wondergirl stared up at him.  
'Um, hi?' She said, wondering why he was there.  
'Hi, I'm Aqualad. I think you're brilliant. Even if you lost you did really great in the fight.'  
'Thanks,' Wondergirl said, quickly looking for somewhere to sit before he could ask her to sit beside him.  
'Hey, do you want to sit with me?' he asked.  
Wondergirl suppressed a groan and forced a smile.  
'S-sure', she muttered and followed him up the rows to where everyone else was sitting.  
It wasn't that she didn't like him. She barely even knew him. It would just be awkward without her friends there. They sat down in the middle of the crowd.  
'Either way,' she thought,' I would have had to sit by him.'  
Beast Boy popped up from the seat behind them and spoke directly to Aqualad.  
'Hey, next up is Raven and Falcon. Want to make a bet on who's going to win? I'll understand if you don't though. The last times we made bets my girls won and yours lost but maybe you're still brave enough.'  
Wondergirl's jaw dropped.  
'Oh, how wrong you are. Let's bet. What this time? I'm quiet positive my girl will win this time – '  
' Excuse me! You are making bets on us girls? AND calling us YOUR girls? You can make bets on the fight! But betting on us women as if we're objects? You got away with betting on me and the others but in no way will I let you bet on Falcon. It was bad enough you bet on one of my friends I wouldn't even try to bet on another,' She shouted, then looked right at Beast Boy,' And I'm sure your friend Raven wouldn't enjoy being bet on!'  
She stormed off towards the concession. Aqualad and Beast Boy stared blankly ahead and everyone else stared at them.  
Wondergirl angrily grabbed a drink and some chips. She didn't want to sit by everyone else now that she'd made a fool of herself and Aqualad. She knew the bets were only for fun but she was still angry she was being treated as an object. She had noticed it from the beginning when Mr. Hon introduced them. It was like he was selling them. Wondergirl sat down away from the rest. When she cooled down she would go back and apologize.

Bumblebee approached quietly and sat beside her.  
'Hey,' she said quietly,' the guys are really sorry and I am too. I know how you feel. I hate being treated as an object but I never stood up for myself or my opponent. You stood up for all us girls. I'd like to thank you and ask you to come back and sit with us. Please?'  
Wondergirl stared down at her feet for a moment. Then she nodded and stood up. Bumblebee grinned.  
'That's a girl!' she said.  
They walked back and sat together ready to watch the fight. Wondergirl watched the arena change while everyone else talked.  
'Man is this awkward,' she thought as the poles sunk down and the ground spilt open for a broken old stone church emerged. It was an eerie looking building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**Yay! Chapter 5! Wooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Replies:  
**Shadowstar2s:** Thanks.

* * *

In the room under the stage Raven sat meditating while Falcon sat opposite her, and watching. Spidergirl and Starfire had gone through another door to freshen up.  
Falcon sighed, boredly. Raven opened one eye and looked at her. 

'Sorry,' mumbled Falcon.

Raven sighed,' I was finished anyways.'

'Oh, I used to meditate.'

'Really? How come you don't now?'

'Too busy with stuff.'

'Oh, well I can never stop meditating. No matter how busy I get. It controls my emotions.'

'I see. You ever try yoga?'

Raven tried to suppress a smile but she just couldn't,' No. why?'

'its fun, relaxing and keeps you fit.'

'Oh, well maybe I'll do it someday.'

'Maybe.'

Falcon smiled at Raven just as Spidergirl and Starfire came back in.

'Friends I am done with the freshing of up,' Starfire said cheerily.

'Its freshening of up!' Spidergirl said, matter-of-factly. Everyone laughed, including Starfire,'Shoot, I meant freshening up.'

'Its okay Spidey. At least somebody in here knows your not all that dumb,' Falcon said, teasing her.

'Hey! Your not so bright yourself!' Spidergirl said, playfully shooting a bit of web at her.

'Oh, don't worry. I agree. I'd have to say I'm more _dark_ than bright,' Falcon said, throwing her cloak over her head.

Spidergirl shook her head,' Please don't do that crawling across the floor thing. Its really scary.'

Raven and Starfire watched. Raven was a bit more interested in this Falcon girl.  
Not only did she thoroughly remind her of someone she knew but she's also dark like her? No, not _as_ dark but still dark.

'So, we'll be competing next,' Raven said, looking at Falcon.

Falcon pulled her cloak off her head and looked at Raven,' Yeah. Good luck.'

'You too.'

'I wish both of you luck!', Starfire called out.

'I wish I had a moped,' sighed Spidergirl. Then her eyes went round and she looked at the others who were staring at her ,' Um, did I say that out loud?'

'I would not like to see you on a moped, Webs, remember that time with the cart at the grocery store. All I asked was for you to push it and you –', Falcon started.

'Sh', Spidergirl said shooting webs over Falcon's mouth,' Its quiet time now, Fluffy.'

Falcon rolled her eyes and Spidergirl smiled.

Back out side on the stands Wondergirl began to relax. The boy with the mask and spiky black hair, Robin it was, had given her a pamphlet about the girls.  
Falcon was up next and then the final round. Afterwards some kind of social event would be going on.  
Mr. Hon appeared back on the stage and coughed loudly everyone looked up at him.

'The last but not least girls to fight are.. FALCON AND RAVEN!'

The bell sounded and the doors slid open. Raven and Falcon entered and the crowd cheered. The girls shook hands then looked up at what the arena they would be fighting in looked like.  
'Cool,' They both muttered then looked at each other.

'Okay girls, choose your sides,' Mr. Hon shouted and the girls walked into the church looking around in wonder. When they were on opposite sides Mr. Hon shouted ,' Ready? Set(Falcon got into a martial arts pose and Raven's hands glowed with black magic) Go!'

Raven flew up in the air and picked up two large stones with her magic. She flung them at Flacon. The stones collided in midair and formed into one big rock. Just as it was about to hit Falcon she jumped up, pulled out her katana and smacked the rock then flipped and landed in a crouched position in front of the shattered rock. The crowd ( and Starfire and Spidergirl watching the fight on a TV in the small room) gasped.  
Raven was surprised. She flung a ton on tiny, sharp rocks but Falcon swung her katana in front of her and knocked the rocks off course.  
Raven lifted the ground from below her and Falcon jumped then flipped forwards towards Raven. Falcon pulled out 2 small disks and threw them at Raven when she landed. Little blades popped out the sides as they flew towards Raven. Raven moved just in time and the stars exploded when they hit the rock wall. The wall shook a bit and everyone waited with held breath but it merely stopped and stood still. Raven lifted the floor from beneath Falcon and flung it (Booyah! Go Ray,' Cyborg shouted). Falcon tried to run the opposite direction but she flew back and hit the shaking wall hard. She collapsed on the ground.  
Staggering she stood up then ran towards Raven. She did a front flip and spun, kicking Raven back. Mixed up Raven lifted whatever she could grasp and flung it. Dust covered the air and the crowd began to talk and question each other. They heard a loud crack and a boom and someone yelled. The floor shook violently and crashing and thuds were heard. They waited, sitting on the edge of their seats, for the dust to settle. Slowly they began to see a figure standing – no kneeling. Everyone was confused.  
When the dust finally settled they saw Falcon kneeling on the stone floor amongst dozens of rocks. Her katana was snapped in pieces on the floor and she was massaging her wrist. The stone wall had collapsed around the girls and the stone benches had all broken. Raven lay a little bit ahead of Falcon both girls were covered in scratches and bruises.  
Falcon coughed then staggered forward and fell onto her knees beside Raven. There was an eerie silence in the room as the crowd watched Falcon pull Raven up in the collapsed church. Raven was conscious but very tired. She had used all her strength to throw whatever she had grasped but it ending up behind the entire church and it collapsed on the girls! In the few seconds Falcon and Raven were able to dodge the falling debris but when the ground shook they had fallen over and Raven had collapsed from exhaustion. A rock had fallen on Falcon's hand but luckily most of the weight landed on the katana and broke it.

Falcon was helping Raven to her feet and they slowly walked to the exit. Mr. Hon and two men dressed in white suits ran towards them. One man took over helping Raven and the other man put his hands on Falcon's shoulders and led her away. Mr. Hon turned off his mic and spoke to the girls.

'Are you okay? What happened,' He asked desperately and looked genuinely worried.

Falcon nodded then shrugged,' I don't know. Go check on Raven. I'll be fine.'

She pushed the man's hands off her shoulders and ran towards Raven. She was sitting on a chair beside the floating stage and drinking some water.

'Oh my god, are you okay?', Falcon said, kneeling in front of her.  
Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wondergirl and Spidergirl came running towards them.

'I'm fine. I just used a little too much strength than I intended to,' Raven sighed,' Congratulations though.'

'What? No way. That was unfair. The church collapsed!', Falcon informed,' We both won.'

'No. You did. You're really skilled Falcon.', Raven reassured her,' You won.'

Falcon began to argue again but Raven gave her a reproachful look,' I'm fine. You on the other hand need to get that wrist checked out.'

Falcon sighed.

' Its okay Fluffy. Don't be a sore winner. Our biggest worry is if you guys are okay,' Spidergirl said sympathetically,' Lets go get your wrist checked out.'

Wondergirl and Spidergirl escorted a sadden Falcon off to where Mr. Hon and his medical helpers stood.

'Fluffy,' muttered Wondergirl to Spidergirl  
'Its her nickname,' Spidergirl said, rolling her eyes. Wondergirl raised her eyebrow,' You know Fluffy. Falcon.'

Wondergirl gave her a confused but pitying look. Spidergirl sighed.

' The F!'

Wondergirl nodded sarcastically. They reached the medical helpers and Mr. Hon.

'Are you alright?', Mr. Hon asked.

'Yeah. Just check the wrist,' She held out her wrist and on of the medical helpers squeezed it gently.

'Did that hurt?', he asked.

'I don't do the whole pain thing,' Falcon said, evilly.

'Falcon C'mon. Don't be that way!', Spidergirl said, nudging her.

'Oh okay. Yes it hurts – a bit.'

' Well its definitely bruised and swelling but its not broken so all we need to do is wrap it up and ice it,' the man said and Mr. Hon look relieved.

'Great,' he said and smiled at the girls.

The helper slid Falcon's glove off and wrapped a white bandage around her forearm.

The Titans watched from the chair.  
'Do you think she's okay,' Robin asked.

'Well considering the way she's rolling her eyes and scowling – yes, yes I do,' Beast Boy said.

' Hey I thought we were checking on our girl, Raven,' Cyborg said, bringing everyone's attention back to Raven.

'I'm fine. Really,' She said looking up at the others skeptical looks.

Mr. Hon turned back on his mic and addressed the crowd,' Alright everyone. The girls are fine and dandy and I'm sure who all want to know who the winner is. Maybe some of you know but it is indeed Falcon. Congratulations Falcon.'

The crowd clapped and wooted. Falcon smiled and waved slightly.

'There will be a long intermission and then we will have the final round. The girls competing in the final round are: Spidergirl, Starfire, and Falcon,' Mr. Hon said and the crowd cheered. The Titans and Spidergirl, Wondergirl, and Falcon started walking back to the stands.  
They sat down beside in the seats in front of the others and began talking.  
Falcon got up to get a drink and Aqualad took her seat between Wondergirl and Spidergirl. Beast Boy sat beside Spidergirl.

'Your friends pretty skilled there,' Aqualad complimented,' But then again, so are you.'

Wondergirl blushed,' Thanks.. s-so what do you do?'

'I talk to fish,' Wondergirl gave him a frightened look,' No no, I mean I can telepathically talk to fish and other animals under the sea.'

'Oh,' Wondergirl said quietly and looked away, trying not to laugh.

Spidergirl on the other hand couldn't control it. She nudged Beast Boy.  
'T-this guy talks to fish,' She said, laughing.

'Yeah,dude, that's what I thought when I first met him,' Beast Boy exclaimed.

Aqualad glared at them and started to talk to Wondergirl again.

'Cool. So um you're green,' Spidergirl said, awkwardly.

'Um – yes,' Beast boy said, slightly embarrassed. What if she didn't like him?

"That's like my favourite colour.,' She said and smiled at Beast Boy.

'Dude,' Beast Boy said happily and they began to chat animatedly.

Robin watched as Falcon walked off towards the concession. He jumped over the back of the seats and ran after her. He caught up to her just as she reached the concession stand.  
'Hey,' he said, breathing heavily from having to run to catch up with her. She turned around and gave him a questioning look,' I'm Robin. I'm a Teen Titan.'

' I know,' She smiled then turned back to fill up her cup with pop.

'Raven's my friend and all but I'd just like to compliment you on your skills. You were really amazing!'

'Uh, Thanks,' she murmured and began walking back with a drink and popcorn.

_Jeez_, thought Robin, _is this all I'm going to get out of her? I just want to talk to her._

Robin took a breath and spontaneously grabbed a handful of her popcorn. Falcon stared at him then started laughing

'Okay, you can have some.'

Robin smiled,' Thanks. Hey, want to sit by me?'

'Sure,' Falcon smiled and they began to chat.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy with Thanksgiving and stuff. I was also at the mall and I got a batman cup and plate. I had my thanksgiving dinners on those.

Replies:  
**SAilor Ruby.:** I dunno maybe you should keep reading and find out!  
**hhgbh:** I know I know. Its just cause I haven't had a lot of chances in the story to get really into Robin's character but I will, Oh I will.  
I'll try extra hard to make his character perfect for you. With the Spidergirl moped thing. Well I based Spidergirl's personality on my friend. This friend just happens to adore mopeds – even before  
she started watching Teen Titans. I found it funny how she and BB  
both liked them so I added that useless fact in. Thanks for asking. I  
like telling stories.  
**Gogogo89:** Alright... I love Noodles too, yo. Uhm, mind telling me who  
Noodles is? thoroughly confused  
**benlego13:** You know what? You're cool. You are one cool cat.

* * *

Robin and Falcon were happily chatting when they heard a small cough behind them and turned. It was Starfire.

'Robin, I wish to speak with you,' She said.

'Oh. Alright. Be right back ,' Robin said and followed Starfire a few feet away,' what's up?'

'The roof is, Robin but I was wondering, how are you enjoying the fight,' Starfire said.

'Its good. Why did you want to talk to me,' Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

Starfire gave a nervous laugh.

'Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how my friend is doing. You seem very well and that pleases me,' Starfire grabbed Robin in a crushing hug.

'Erm – yeah,' Robin gasped, hugging Starfire back.

She let him go and gasped for air.

'Star, do you know -,' Robin turned to introduce Falcon but she wasn't there,' – Uhm Falcon..?'

'Oh, Falcon is with her friends,' Starfire pointed into the crowd where Falcon sat talking to Wondergirl and Spidergirl,' Care for some candy that is cotton?'

Robin smiled and took a piece of cotton candy from Starfire and they went to sit by Cyborg, Raven, Bumblebee, and Speedy.

'Hey Robin,' Speedy said smiling and waving.

'Hey,' Robin answered.

'I saw you talking to Falcon. What's she like?', Speedy said, leaning over the chair to face Robin.

'I'm not sure. Shes nice and funny. That's basically all I found out,' Robin said, shrugging.

'Right. If you can't do it. I'll try,' Speedy said and got up to talk to Falcon.

Robin watched as he sat down beside her and instantly made her laugh. He smirked as Speedy tried to get all of Falcon's attention focused on him but she kept talking to her friends. After a while she sat back and started a conversation with only Speedy and he seemed happy. He was holding her wrist and telling her something which caused her to nod her head and smile.

'Uhm, Robin, you are - how you say - dreaming during the day,' Starfire said, poking Robin.

'Oh, Sorry. So Star, you excited about the next and final round?'

'Yes! Very!...,' Starfire said, launching into details of how she was feeling.

Meanwhile a few rows away….

'So if you go and buy ordinary herbal tea – none of that expensive organic store crap – and soak your bandages in it before you wrap your wrist it will heal about one week quicker before its supposed to. Trust me, I know, I'm clumsy sometimes,' Speedy said, blushing slightly and gazing up at Falcon.

Falcon smiled.

'Thanks Speedy. I was really ticked about injuring myself but you made me feel a lot better,' Falcon said, closing her hand around his.

'Everyone gets hurt sometimes,' Speedy said.

'Yeah well, Its really embarrassing to get injured in front of a crowd of people,' Falcon murmured,' And it makes me feel , I dunno, smaller and weaker then everyone else. That doesn't help much when I already feel weaker than everyone else. I mean, it seems everyone has super powers these days.'

'I know how you feel but you don't have to be embarrassed for getting hurt. It wasn't your fault. You're only human and if anyone makes you feel less than what you are then they're wrong,' Speedy said, his chin setting itself firmly so that he looked angry.

Falcon couldn't help but notice his finely sculpted features. She sighed and smiled.

'Thanks, you're a really nice guy, Speedy,' She said.

' You're a really nice girl. You're really talented too. I can't wait to root for you in the final round.'

'You'll root for me,' Falcon laughed.

'Of course.'

'Why?'

'Because. You're nice and talented and interesting to talk to – and pretty.'

'Oh,' Falcon said, quietly and blushed,' Thanks. Uh - you're pretty too.'

She giggled and sheepishly looked down to her feet. Speedy grinned. For a while they just sat and held hands awkwardly. Everyone once in a while they would look up at each other, smile, and then look away.

While that was going on something else was happening between Beast Boy and Spidergirl.

'You know,' Spidergirl said,' this whole thing is just a giant cornucopia of Superheroes.'

'Corn you – what,' Beast Boy said, puzzled.

'Cornucopia – A goats horn that fills up with whatever its owner desires it to,' Spidergirl said.

'Oh, yeah, I knew that,' Beast Boy sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

' Its like someone said "You know what? I want to gather up a buncha heroes in a tiny place and make em' fight. Yeah that sounds good. Lets do that." '

Beast Boy laughed hysterically and Spidergirl smiled at him.

'How do you come up with this stuff?' Beast Boy asked between laughs.

' I don't. I just think and say whatever comes out. Really, I do,' Spidergirl said, starting to laugh hysterically too.

'Whats so funny,' Aqualad asked as him and Wondergirl stared at the two teens laughing.

'Corn - ,' Was all Spidergirl could get out before she crouched over with tears in her eyes.

Aqualad and Wondergirl looked confused. Suddenly Beast Boy poked Spidergirl so that she would look at him and he changed into a ram. The two fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Wondergirl and Aqualad stared at them, wide-eyed and shifted over a few seats.

'Dude, you're hilarious,' Beast Boy exclaimed after they had finished laughing.

'No way! You're totally funnier,' Spidergirl happily said.

'Well, you're cuter,' Beast Boy said, blushing.

Spidergirl looked shocked then smiled.

' I don't know about that one. I can't turn into a kitten.'

Beast Boy smiled back at her.

'Whats with them,' Aqualad asked, pointing at Beast Boy.

'No idea. Spidergirl is always laughing though,' she answered.

'I see. So…,' Aqualad said, swinging his legs.

'Want to go out sometime,' Wondergirl asked rather quickly.

'Oh. Sure, That's be great,' Aqualad grinned and placed his arm around Wondergirl's shoulders.

She smiled up at him.

* * *

I'm sorry. This ones a bit short. I'm at my dads and only staying for a little while so I got to go spend time with him. I know this chap. Is a bit mushy but I had to get the joining up of the couples in soon. I'll write more next chapter. I promise. Love youse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I haven't had the time. I'll try to finish this story quickly though. I'm also sorry about the mushy stuff last chapter. I'm so glad I don't have to write it anymore.  


Replies:  
**hhgbh:** Omg, you just don't stop reviewing do you? I know. I hate the mushy stuff too.  
I did not know that about Speedy but now I do. Thanks for telling me. Now I can get more into his character. 

**shadowstar2s:** Where _do_ you think its going? 00

**Dusk66:** Yay! Thanks!

* * *

Falcon sat nervously thinking about the upcoming fight.

She was going to be fighting against two of her friend which both have

superpowers. She was definitely going to loose.

She scolded herself for thinking so negatively.

"You know what would make me feel better,"She thought,"To go wish  
Starfire and Spidergirl good luck."

"I'll be right back," She said to Speedy who nodded and watched her leave.

Starfire and Robin were talking happily to each other. When Falcon approached Robin waved and patted the seat beside him. Falcon sat down and smiled at Starfire.

"Hey Starfire,"She said.

"Hello Falcon,"Starfire replied,"What brings you over to talk to us?"

"Oh. Well, this is sort of embarrassing.I'm a bit nervous about the next fight and so I just want to wish you good luck,"Falcon said smiling.

"I wish you good luck as well,"Starfire said, grabbing Falcon and hugging her.

"Er- Thanks –Starfire,"Falcon gasped.

"It is my pleasure,"Starfire called cheerily finally letting Falcon go.

"See you,"Falcon said as she started off to wish Spidergirl good luck.

She jumped over the rows of chairs and landed in her original seat. Falcon poked Spidergirl's shoulder and Spidergirl turned around.

"Hey, good luck later,"Falcon said, patting Spidergirl's head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're fighting each other next,"Spidergirl said, a strange look on her face,"But I don't want to fight you."

"I know. I don't want to fight my friends either but hey, this is only for fun. Whoever wins – well congrats to them. Whoever looses – better luck next time, right?", Falcon said, trying to ease Spidergirl from her nervousness and herself as well.

"You're one great public speaker,"Speedy said.

Falcon smiled,"thanks, but I don't think that'll do much good in the next round."

"No, it won't but you don't need any help. You'll do fine,"Speedy reassured.

"I hope so."

Suddenly Mr. Hon appeared beside them.

"Hi Falcon, can I talk to you for one moment,"he asked.

Falcon looked at Speedy,confused,"uh – sure."

She got up and followed him a few feet away.

"Listen, I know you say you're not injured –,"Mr. Hon said in a low tone.

"I'm not,"She interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me. Anyways, I know you _say_ you're not but just incase -," he inhaled deeply,"I do not think you should compete in the next round."

Speedy, Spidergirl, Beastboy, Aqualad and Wondergirl watched Mr. Hon and Falcon from their seats.

"What do you thinks going on,"Speedy asked.

"Looks like they're just talking to me,"Aqualad suggested.

"No, somethings wrong. Falcon is mad,"Spidergirl informed.

"How can you tell,"asked Beastboy.

"Her fists – shes clenching them and -,"Spidergirl started.

"Her jaw. Shes clenching that too,"Wondergirl finished.

Suddenly erupting from the quiet conversations Falcon yelled ,"WHAT!"

"Oh, yup, you were right. Shes angry,"Beastboy said, nodding.

Back to Mr.Hon, Falcon was fuming.

"I've been hurt worse than this and could still fight! I can still go on in a small game between a couple friends,"Falcon yelled.

"I know. I know how you feel but think how I feel right now. I was hoping no one would get hurt in this but you did. I don't want anyone else getting hurt – or you making your injury worse. Please, I'm asking you not to compete but if you wish to you can,"sighed Mr. Hon.

"I promise you I won't let anyone else get hurt but I'm still going to compete. Its not that bad of an injury anyways,"Falcon said, determined.

She turned on her heel and walked back to her friends.

"You okay," Speedy asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Falcon said, with a sigh,"He doesn't want me to compete because I'm "injured"."

She rolled her eyes.  
"Are you going to,"asked Wondergirl.

"Of course I am! I'm not hurt at all,"Falcon argued.

Everyone looked down at the white bandage wrapped around her arm. It had writing on it that read : "Highland Town Hospital" on it. Falcon glared at them and they all sheepishly looked away whistling and rubbing the back of their necks.

"I'm not hurt,"hissed Falcon through clenced teeth.

"What just happened there,"Robin asked, joining the group along with Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Bumblebee.

No one really knew or cared where Joto, Wildebeast and Gizmo had went off to. Falcon scowled and crossed her arms.

"Mr. Hon doesn't want her to compete because of her wrist,"Speedy said, frowning,"Shes still going to though."

"Are you sure you want to,"Robin asked,"Its best to get some rest when your hurt. Don't get so stubborn."

The Titans all skeptically raised their eyebrows at Robin.

"You're one to talk,"Cyborg said.

Robin smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly the whole stadium shook and all the heroes jumped up ready for the attack. They really didn't understand who would decide to attack a building filled with young strong teens with super powers.  
Their minds, however, were set at ease when they saw it was only the stadium floor changing. They all sat back down relaxed and laughing at themselves then watched it change.

The floor expanded to become a large triangle shaped arena. In each corner was a floating platform of different colors. One was orange, one was red and the other was green. In one part of the arena trees popped out of the ground. Another area a hill of rocks emerged. Then in the last part the ground spilt open and filled with a large body of rushing water. Then 3 men came out from the sides carrying an armful of flags in different colors. Smoke covered the view and when it had settled the men no longer had flags in their hands and amongst the scene you could see 1 or 2 flags. You suck audience ooed and awed.  
(A/n: If you picture this in your head : picture the group as chibi expressions. Rounded eyes and mouths in big wide grins or small little o's.)

Mr. Hon climbed back onto his floating stage and he appeared on the T.V. behind him as well.

"I can see you all like the looks of the final round. That's good because its not just fighting now. Its also got a little twist. The twist is that the 3 last competitors will be placed on a platform – their choice of color. They will also then get a belt of that color. Say, I, chose red. I would get a red belt then when the buzzer rings I will have to get through all the natural obstacles and collect flags of my color and my color only. On the way if I happen to see a friend of mine collecting flags of her color I can try and stop her from collecting that flag. I am not allowed to take her flag though. That is an immediate suspension. The winner of this round is not the person who can kick the most but. It is the person at the very end with the most flags. If you are injured too much to continue and the competition is not over, my medical helpers will come to you and escort you safely out of the arena. Does this sound good," Mr. Hon boomed happily.

The crowd cheered wildly.

"How does he think of this stuff,"Speedy yelled to Robin while clapping.

"I don't know but I kinda wish I was a girl now,"Robin yelled back.

Speedy gave him a quizzical look then smiled and continued to clap.

"This is like extreme capture the flag,"Falcon said, nudging Speedy.

He laughed and put his arm around her,"so you still nervous?"

"Nope. I pwn at capture the flag,"Falcon yelled.

Speedy laughed again and shook his head in mock pity.

Cyborg finished clapping then sat back in his chair. Something didn't feel right. He wiggled in his chair trying to get it comfy again but suddenly the seat of the chair flew up and sent Cyborg flying upwards with it.

"Whoooaaa,"yelled Cyborg.

Below him Gizmo laughed uncontrollably.

"You stupid tin head. I can't believe that just happened,"he yelled through laughs.

"Hey short stuff! Get me down from here,"Cyborg yelled.

Gizmo stuck out his tongue and ran away.

"Grrr,"Cyborg muttered jumping down and chasing after Gizmo,"Come back here you little - ."

Gizmo hopped over the rows of chairs and Cyborg shot a net attached to a string after him. The net fell over Gizmo, trapping him and Cyborg reeled him in towards him, grinning.

"Erg, you dumb-metal-monkey-butt! Let me go," Gizmo growled, squirming to get free.

"Oh, I don't think so," Cyborg said, menacingly.

"Would Starfire, Falcon, and Spidergirl please come down to the starting room to get ready. Starfire, Falcon, and Spidergirl,"a voice boomed out over the speakers.

Starfire, Falcon, and Spidergirl got up from their seats and said goodbye to their friends.

"Good luck,"Speedy said, he pulled Falcon towards him and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks," Falcon said happily, hugging him back.

The Titans wished Starfire good luck and Beastboy wished Spidergirl good luck. Then Wondergirl hugged Spidergirl and Falcon and then the 3 girls went off to the starting room. Behind them they heard calls of goodbye and good luck.

When they got to the room Mr.Hon sat waiting for them in one of the chairs.

"Hello girls," he said pleasantly,"Please, sit."

The girls sat and he began talking to them again.

"You know the rules and everything that's going on but if you have any questions feel free to ask me. No? Alright. I have a red belt, a green belt, and a orange belt. You will put the flags you collect in the compartments of the belts. You can pick whatever color you like,"he said, holding up the belts.

"I call the red one,"Spidergirl yelled and Mr. Hon tossed it to her.

"The orange belt is most nicest,"Starfire said, hoping to get it.

Mr. Hon tossed her the orange belt.

"I guess I'll have the green one ,"Falcon laughed.

Mr. Hon tossed it to her and she put it on loosely overlapping her utility belt.

"Alright. So you all set," Mr. Hon asked.

The girls nodded.

"Good."

* * *

There. How do you like this chapter? I want to play extreme capture the flag (not on video game). My friends and I play extreme hide and go seek in the park at night. Its fun. Talk to you guys next chapter.  
Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Part I  
**Ugh. I hate how I haven't updated in months. I hate school.

I'll try to finish the story in the next 2 months but I'm grounded off the computer  
so that'll be hard. It will involve a lot of sneaking and lying. I can do that lol. 

Replies:  
**hhgb: **Yes, it would be quite off putting but I'm still going to call you an obsessive  
reviewer.

**Smart one: **I did not know I was capable of making cliffhangers...coool.  
Thanks for the review! 

**Ariel: **I love you too my little red headed beetle. Go on msn…I miss you dummy.

**Shadowarrior4god: **Speedy gets Falcon because Robin gets Starfire. But if you really want to read a fic with Falcon/Speedy I'll totally write one.  


Thanks for the reviews yo.

* * *

Starfire stood tall on the floating orange platform. She could just glimpse across the stadium the two other girls. She was determined and knew she could do it if she tried her best. In front of her were trees all tightly grown together. On the giant T.V. that had once shown the girls in profile was now a view of Falcon looking just as determined as Starfire felt. Then it switched to Spidergirl who shifted a bit but clenched her jaw and got ready for the whistle. In three….two….one!

Starfire flew fast towards the trees and began searching for a flag. It was difficult to maneuver through the trees but at last she saw the glint of orange from one of the branches. She flew up with up with grace , grabbed the flag, and tucked it neatly in her belt. A cheer from the crowd could be heard. Whether it was for her or one of the other girls Starfire wouldn't know. She couldn't see the screen of the T.V. through the tree tops.

Starfire turned left and headed towards where she thought was the water. It might be a little easier than the trees.

_Easy first then I will finish with the difficult_, She thought. Finally she burst out of the trees and was hovering over the edge of a small cliff that dropped down to the lake. Squinting she tried to spot any orange flags bobbing on the surface. All she could see was Falcon swimming quickly towards a floating green flag.

She was too far away to bother stopping her from getting the flag so Starfire decided to fly above the trees and see if she could spot any.

As she reached the tops she squealed in joy. She could see two flags. One balancing on the top of a tree and the other sitting amongst the jumble of rocks. Speeding towards the first flag she grabbed it quickly and shoved it into her belt then sped towards the next one. Just as she was about to grab it a web shot out and grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away.

" Not so fast," Spidergirl said, grinning.

Starfire could see she already had one red flag hanging from her belt. Starfire glared at her and pulled the webbing towards her in a fast motion. Spidergirl flew towards her. Starfire stepped out of the way lightly and Spidergirl slammed into a rock. Starfire reached for the flag once again but rocks tumbled down and covered it up. In doing so, it revealed a small cave and ,inside the cave, a red flag.

"Awesome," Spidergirl yelled and bounced up to grab it.

Starfire groaned and begin shifting the rocks away to reach her flag. It took her only a couple minutes to get the rocks out of the way but enough time for her to notice Falcon with two green flags scaling down a cliff edge towards the trees.

Tired and dirty she pulled her flag from the rocks and angrily tucked it in her belt. She flew off back towards the lake to see if she could find a flag in the water. Then she'd get a chance to cool off as well.

* * *

I know this ones a bit short but its got 3 parts to it. I had to finish it quickly because the family is arriving home soon and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Happy reading and review please!


	9. Chapter 8 part II

**Chapter 8 – Part II  
**I have to get this done by 11 because I'm going to the states today so this chapter will be another short one. Sorry,but ever since school started I haven't had a lot of time on my hands.

Replies:  
**Smart one**: Aww thanks. I'll try to update as soon as I can but with those damn teachers of mine giving me all that homework….

**Ariel**: Lol Ariel you crack me up. Wow, look you're on msn talks to you there

**hhgbh**: Aww, don't take it as a bad thing. I meant it in a loving way. I would knaw my right arm off and then feed my left arm to a hoard of ravenous mongooses to have another reviewer like you! -  


  
Falcon pulled herself out of the cool water and glanced happily down at the flag she had hanging from her belt. In front of her stood a rather tall rock cliff. She sighed and began to climb over the small sharp rocks that littered the bottom of the cliff. Once she was over those she hopped easily onto the rest of the rocks.

_Good girl, Falcon_, She thought, _keeeeep going.  
_

Pulling her self up onto the last big rock she smiled in glee as her eyes fell upon a green flag waving out from a group of rocks. Unfortunitly that group of rocks happened to be balancing on a steep cliff edge. As careful as she possibly could be Falcon tip-toed towards the flag. Using two fingers she gently leaned forward. A strange gust of wind blew strongly against her and she thrust out her arms to stay balanced. Then once again leaned forward, gently grabbed a corner of the flag then pulled it out. The cliff edge shook and the rocks fell. Falcon jumped back and landed on her butt.

"Eek, that was close," she said aloud.

Below her on the same rock mountain Starfire was digging to find her flag. She glanced up just in time to see Falcon scaling down the cliff edge towards the trees below.

Falcon eased herself down then right when she got to the tops of the trees she jumped off the cliff into the trees. She grabbed a large branched and flipped onto it. She took a pair of what looked like normal glasses and flicked them open. She put them on her face and pressed a small button on the side. Now she had x-ray vision. She could see a thermal outline of Spidergirl threw the trees heading towards some flags. Falcon smiled and headed after her, slicing her way through the trees with her katana.

Hey, sorry this isn't as long as some of you would like but I must go.  
sigh Review yo.


End file.
